The Boy Who Cried Wolf
by Bexpotter
Summary: Complete-A very young Harry meets a man with light brown hair who starts talking about magic to him. Who is he and why does Harry feel like he knows him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to the people at Warner Bros and J.K Rowling, who invented them all.

Okay I have a thank you to say before I start. Thank you to my wonderful beta reader aranel-elf, so this time if there are mistakes you can yell at her. I had to say that, if I didn't she's hit me, go and read her stories, she'll love you if you do. Oh and yep this is another AU story. The title has little to do with the story, we had trouble thinking of one, and it does have a wolf and a boy in though.

"Boy what have you done this time?" Uncle Vernon yelled, spraying spit everywhere. A young boy of about six looked up at the huge man standing in front of him, who was clutching a letter in his hands all about Harry.

"I didn't mean to Uncle Vernon, I don't know how it happened, I didn't do anything." Harry whimpered the fear apparent in his huge emerald green eyes.

"Let's see then, shall we," he paused to unfold the letter before reading it. 

"_Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley, _

I am writing to you in regard to an incident involving your nephew, Harry Potter. On Tuesday, after being reprimanded by his teacher for doing very little work, Harry was asked to stay in at break. During this time Harry somehow managed to turn his teacher's Mrs hair blue. When questioned by the teacher, a Mrs Stanwell-Smith, Harry remained silent as to how this happened. I would like to see you both and Harry on Friday after school to discuss this incident.

Yours Sincerely

Ms. R. Alinek."

After reading this he stopped and looked down at Harry, who looked very small and pale in his baggy clothes. He started talking again in a very quiet, dangerous tone. "So, boy, would you care to explain?"

"I don't know how it happened, I didn't do anything." Harry pleaded, his eyes filling up with tears, that he hastily wiped away.

"Why is I don't believe you?" Uncle Vernon shouted, making Harry jump, "you've been nothing but trouble since we took you in. Ever since your parents killed themselves in that car crash, and we got you. Talk about the booby prize."

"I promise I didn't do anything." Harry pleaded again, "she shouted at me and I looked up and her wig was blue."

"The letter says it was her hair, you better not be lying to me again boy."

"No I swear, it was like, er, like magic."

The change on Uncle Vernon's face was enormous. "I've told you before, there's no such thing as magic." He grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck, and dragged out into the hallway where he opened the cupboard door and threw him in. "You'll stay there until you learn to stay out of trouble." He slammed the door leaving Harry in total darkness. 

Harry heard him stomp into the kitchen. He gently rubbed the back of his neck where Uncle Vernon had grabbed him. He crawled across the limited floor space on to the mattress he slept on. He drew his knee's up under his chin, and silently began to cry. Harry didn't normally cry, and especially not in front of the Dursleys. Why did his parents have to die and leave him with the Dursleys? It just wasn't fair; every other parent at his school loved their sons. He saw them after school, while he was waiting with Dudley for his Aunt and Uncle. They got bought presents and got hugged and kissed and, and… Harry brushed a tear off of his cheek. 

As far back as he could remember he had wished for some unknown relative to come and rescue him. Then he could go and live with them, and they'd love him and he'd never have to see the Dursley's ever again. Harry lay down on his side, still crying, and fell asleep imagining what life would be like with someone else.

Meanwhile about sixty miles away in Essex, a light brown haired man had returned home after going to see his old headmaster. Professor Albus Dumbledore had many visits from this man over the past five years. Remus Lupin switched on the kettle and sat in his very small, cramped living room, thinking over what Dumbledore had said and started plotting something in his head.

Okay, it's a bit obvious what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyway, please review, you have no idea what a boost it is to get reviews. 


	2. Chapter Two

Remus stood apart from all the other parents outside the Primary school in Little Whinging. He didn't even know what the point of him being there was. He hadn't seen Harry since he was fifteen months old, which was five years ago. How was he supposed to recognise him? He had figured out where Harry was from what Dumbledore had told him. Well Dumbledore hadn't told him where he was, just sort of hinted that Harry was at the Dursley's. He knew that the Dursley's had moved to Little Whinging years ago, so, logically, Harry would be attending the local Primary school. Well that was the theory anyway. Remus didn't even know what he was going to do when he saw Harry, he just wanted to see him. 

Remus's train of thought was broken by a familiar sounding voice. 

"Vernon, dear, remember don't yell at Harry again in front of the teachers. Goodness knows what they'll think of us if you do that." Remus looked up to see Petunia Evans, sorry no Dursley, following a man who must be her husband. Petunia was Harry's mother's sister, Lily and Petunia had never got on. He watched them walk into the school grounds. The first few children had started walking into school, he watched them as he sat on a wall and waited for the Dursley's to come back out.

He had almost given up hope of the Dursley's ever leaving the school when, about three quarters of an hour later he heard a group of voices. 

"Well boy, pleased with yourself now?" A man shouted, "they were that close to suspending you. Not that you didn't deserve it, but if you get suspended then we got stuck with you all day instead." A younger boy said something in reply, but Remus couldn't hear it. The group came out of the gates. All of Remus's previous concerns about not being able to recognise Harry disappeared. The small boy looked almost exactly like the pictures Remus had seen of Harry's father, James, when he was younger. From the distance he was he could only make out two differences, his height and his clothes. Remus knew that if he were closer he would be able to see brilliant green eyes instead of James's brown ones. 

Remus followed them as they got into a car and drove off. He muttered a tracking spell under his breath and waited for about half an hour before apparating to the Dursley's house. 

He emerged in what looked like every muggles idea of a normal street. All of the hedges were neat and trimmed. The cars clean and all the houses had identically painted doors. He paused before walking up to the door of number four. What was he going to say, what was he going to do? He shook of all of his doubts and walked determinedly up to the door, which he knocked on with determination. 

A very fat boy opened the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Erm… Remus Lupin. I'm here to see Harry Potter."

"What do you want to see him for?"

"Can I speak to your parents please?" 

"They're here, what do you want?" said Vernon Dursley walking up to the front door.

"I'm Remus Lupin, I'm here to see your nephew Harry Potter. I was a friend of his parents." 

"There is no Harry Potter here, I don't know who you're talking about." Mr Dursley snapped before slamming the door in Remus's face. Remus stood there shocked for about two minutes.

"Oh there isn't a Harry Potter here." He muttered, disappointed, under his breath. He wondered what had gone wrong with the tracking spell. "Really, not what I thought." He turned around, checked for any watching muggles before apparating home.

Again it would be gratefully appreciated if you could review. And sorry about the chapters being short but theres a very clear definition between the events in each of the previous chapters. The next might be longer, really.


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated.

It was about two days after the previous events. Remus was still angry that Vernon Dursley had denied all knowledge of knowing Harry after realising the truth. It hadn't deterred him from wanting to see Harry, in fact it had achieved exactly the opposite. Remus was now even more desperate to see Harry.

He apparated to Privet Drive, but this time didn't go straight up to the Dursley's house. He was about to knock on the door on their next door neighbour, just to check if Harry was well treated, when the Dursley's door opened and Harry himself walked out.

He walked up the road quite slowly followed closely behind by Remus. Harry after about five minutes stopped when he reached what appeared to be the local park, he walked in the gates and sat down on a bench in quiet, slightly wooded area. Harry pulled out a moth eaten book out of the bag on his back, and started to read it. Remus hesitated before walking over to him, Harry wouldn't even remember who he was. He'd just think he was some strange man, probably a pervert who was going to kidnap him. He walked over anyway and sat on the seat next to Harry.

"What are you reading?" He asked timidly, waiting for the boy's reaction. Harry looked up at him, Remus was thrown for a minute when he saw Lily's eyes looking back at him, even though it was exactly what he had expected to see two days ago. He just hadn't seen those eyes for so many years, it was almost painful. 

"Are you talking to me?" Harry replied. 

"Yeah." Remus replied, "is it good?" Harry lifted the book cover up so that Remus could read it_. "The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe_ by C.S.Lewis, I've read that as well, when I was younger, do you like it?"

Harry nodded. "I've read it before and the other books out of the school library, Uncle Vernon won't let any books to do with magic in the house." He stopped.

"Why's that?" Remus asked, knowing the answer Harry would give before he even said it.

"He doesn't believe in magic, he says its stupid." 

Remus looked at Harry, "do you believe in magic?" Harry paused.

"I don't know I know how magicians do their tricks and that's not magic."

"You're right there, but what about other magic, you know like broomsticks, dragons and witches and wizards?"

"Maybe, but there can't be witches and wizards around today, can there? That's just stupid." Remus almost laughed.

"You'd be surprised." He replied, " So you've never believed all that stuff about spells that can turn you into frogs?" Harry thought for a minute before shaking his head. "What kind of magic do you believe in then?"

"Not the Peter Pan sort, with pixie dust."

"How about the Narnia type?" 

"What with secret worlds? I've never walked into something and found myself in a different world."

"Ah, but do you believe in it?"

"I don't know." Harry stopped and put the book in his bag, "I've got to go, and I'm not meant to talk to strangers." He got up and walked away from the bench. Remus watched him go.

"But I'm not a stranger Harry." He said softly under his breath.

Okay so it's not longer, but the next chapter would be wrong if I put it here.


	4. Chapter Four

Again thanks for the reviews.

Harry was still thinking about the conversation with the man when he trying to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs that evening. Although Harry couldn't remember ever seeing him before it was almost like he knew him from somewhere. The conversation had scared him the most; it had been almost as though the man knew Harry. Why had he lied to the man, of course he believed in magic, how else could he explain the strange things that always seemed to happen to him? 

Harry wandered back down to the park when the next Saturday came along. He was almost hoping that the strange man would be there again, he had seemed so nice. He went over to the bench where he normally sat and found it was already occupied. It was the man again. He smiled when he saw Harry.

"Back again I see," he said. Harry didn't answer but went and sat next to him. "What are you reading this time?" 

"The same book, I can't read it in the house because if Uncle Vernon found it he'd probably kill me." Harry didn't see the sudden flash of anger that gleamed in Remus's eyes. 

"Why's that?" Remus asked, trying to keep his voice calm, silently thinking 'Vernon better not lay a hand on Harry'. He'd kill him if he did.

"He hates magic, I said before." Harry said looking up into Remus's hazel eyes.

"He probably only hates magic because he's afraid of it." 

"Maybe, but magic doesn't exist does it?" Harry's comment was half a statement, half a question.

"Now I've always believed in it, but that's just me," Remus replied, " its up to you whether you believe in it or not."

"I think I do because…" Harry stopped abruptly, if he told the man what sort of thing happened to him he'd probably think Harry was mad and never talk to him again. 

"Because what…?" Remus said, " anything unusual ever happened to you Harry?"

"How do you know, hang on, how do you know my name?" 

"Ah," Remus appeared to have run into a bit of a problem, "you, er, told me last time."

"No I didn't." Harry got up as though he was going to leave.

"Look Harry, please don't go, there's a reason I know you're name, I need to speak to you." Remus pleaded. Harry turned round and walked back towards him.

"Well what is it?" he sat back down.

"Harry my name is Remus Lupin I…" he stopped when he saw the expression on Harry's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that you're name seemed familiar." Remus started, Harry couldn't possibly remember him, could he? 

"You couldn't remember me, you were much too young." 

"You mean I knew you once?" Harry sounded surprised.

"Once, Harry I was a friend of your parents, I've known you since you were born."

"What, you knew my Mum and Dad?" Harry's face was impossible to read it was a kind of mixture between interest, sadness and happiness. There was something else mixed in as well that Remus couldn't quite figure out.

"Yes, I did." Harry was silent.

"Why did you find me now?" Harry's voice sounded almost bitter.

"Er, I wanted to see you." Remus was confused by Harry's response, he had half hoped Harry would be happy to see him. Harry didn't answer, but got up and almost ran out of the park, leaving Remus sitting on the bench.

Yeah I've decided I can't be bothered to write longer chapters, if they work out longer they do, if not they're shorter, get over it. But reviewing might be nice, hint.


	5. Chapter Five

Again Thanks for the reviews. 

When Harry got home he could tell Uncle Vernon was in a bad mood.

"Where have you been boy?" he snarled as Harry walked into the house. Harry gulped; it was never a good thing when Uncle Vernon was like this.

"Down the park, I was trying to keep out of your way, so you didn't have to see me." Harry answered meekly.

"Oh really, perhaps now you're back you would care to explain this," he thrust a tatty looking book into Harry's hand. It was the schools copy of the _Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_; he'd forgotten to take it with him. "I thought we'd banned you from having anything to do with magic, why have you deliberately disobeyed me?" 

"I, I er, I'm sorry but…" Harry started softly, his voice shaking. 

"But what?" Harry didn't answer, it was probably safer not to. 

"Into the cupboard until you answer," he threw Harry into the cupboard, "and there you're going to stay, you hear me." 

Harry began to wish he'd stayed with Remus. Why had he left him, Harry had always wished for someone to come and rescue him. And then when someone did come to see him who knew his parents he ran away. Someone ringing the doorbell interrupted Harry's thoughts. 

"You again, what do you want?" Uncle Vernon said.

A familiar voice answered him. "I'm here to see Harry again."

"I've told you before, no Harry Potter lives here."

"Really, that's not what I've heard, can I come in?"

"No."

"Oh that's a shame, let's rephrase that, can I come in?" Uncle Vernon gasped at something.

"You're, you're one of them!" 

"Good observation."

"No you're still not coming in." There came the sounds of a minor scuffle and then some footsteps inside the house. 

"Where is he?" Harry pushed open the cupboard door and crawled out. 

"I'm here." Remus spun round, his wand in his hand.

"Boy get back where you were, I'm warning you." Uncle Vernon stepped towards Harry. Harry took on step back, Remus looked at Uncle Vernon. 

"You lay one hand on him, and _I'm_ warning _you_…" 

"Get out of my house." Uncle Vernon pushed Remus towards the door. 

"Not without Harry." Harry looked at him, could he really be taking him away from the Dursley's?

"Boy get back where you were." Uncle Vernon started towards him, Harry ducked under his arms and ran towards Remus and to everyone's surprise, including Harry's own, hugged him. Remus stood there shocked for a minute before sweeping Harry into his arms and picking him up, still waving the wand in his hand.

"He's coming with me, and theres nothing you can do about it. Harry is there anything you need?" Harry shook his head. "You dare come anywhere near him again and I'll kill you, you hear that." With that Remus turned and strode out of the door. 

He didn't stop walking until he reached the local train station. He stopped and sat Harry down on a wall.

"Are you sure there's nothing you need at the Dursley's?" he questioned Harry, "clothes, books, toys, anything?"

"The Dursley's never gave me anything except for Dudley's old clothes and they don't fit me." He pulled at the far too big clothing. "Am I really coming to live with you?" Harry asked hopefully, he barely knew this man and yet he trusted him immensely. 

"If you want. Although I'm going to have to persuade Albus, he's not going to be too happy." He stopped and looked at Harry, "do you want to live with me?" Harry nodded. "Well that's settled then, now how are we going to get home. Can't apparate with you, no portkeys around here or floo powder stations, I can't drive so that rules out any travel by car and I haven't got a broomstick on me so…"

"A broomstick, why would you need one of them?" Harry asked, "We can't fly to your house." 

Remus looked at Harry with a smile on his face, "There's a lot I need to explain to you, come on we'll catch a train to London and then another one to my house." He picked Harry up again, amazed at how light he was for a six year old, and walked into the train station.

Yeah Harry is very trusting, but he does kind of know Remus and he'd probably go with anyone who offered to take him away from the Dursley's, I know I would. Same drill, please read and review.


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks for the reviews. 

Harry had ended up sitting on Remus's lap on the train, as there hadn't been any other seats. Remus was amazed at how trusting Harry was towards him. He had only really known him two weeks and he had now willingly agreed to come and live with him. Remus supposed that subconsciously Harry remembered him and knew he could trust him. He decided against telling Harry anything about magic until they reached his house, it'd take too long to explain. Harry was being very quiet as the train pulled out of Little Whinging station; he still had his arms around Remus's neck and was resting his head on his chest. Remus stroked his hair, it was so like James's, pitch black and totally unruly. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked Harry softly, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Harry, why did you come with me, you barely know me? For all you know I could be an axe murderer." Harry shrugged again but this time did answer.

"You don't act like an axe murderer," He stated matter of factly, "And you seemed nice."

"Ah yes, but I could be really horrible and make you sleep in a dustbin." Harry looked up at him, for a split second his eyes shone with a kind of horror.

"You, you wouldn't do that," He said with uncertainty, "You're too nice." Remus smiled at him.

"Okay not yet, maybe I'll save that until you become a teenager, only about eight years to go." Harry ignored that comment.

"What were my parents like?" He asked suddenly out of the blue, Remus was taken aback by the sudden change in topic.

"Er, your parents," He stopped, what the hell did Harry want to know, "They were kind, clever and er, what do you want to know?" 

"What they were like." Harry said simply, "What they looked like." Remus looked at him in amazement.

"You've never seen a picture?"

Harry shook his head; "Aunt Petunia refused to have any in the house."

"Oh, well you look a lot like James, although he was taller at your age and had brown eyes. You inherited your Mum's eyes, she was very pretty with dark red hair." He stopped, not knowing what else to say.

"What jobs did they do? Uncle Vernon told me they were unemployed." 

"They weren't unemployed. Ah, they were, er," Remus stopped, he couldn't exactly tell Harry they had been Aurors, for one thing the poor boy wouldn't even know what one was, "a special type of policeman." Near enough to the truth. Harry didn't ask him another question.

"So do you like school?" He asked Harry, deciding to divert the conversation from Lily and James, it would be easier when Harry knew something about magic.

"Sometimes, I didn't like the teachers." 

"Why?"

"They didn't like me." 

"Good reason for not liking them. What's your favourite lesson?" 

"I like reading."

"I guessed that, you must be good at it."

"Why?" 

"The Narnia stories, they're quite advanced for six."

"I'll be seven soon." Harry said. "Anyway one of my teachers said I had a very advance reading age."

"Really you must be really clever then." Remus smiled at him, and Harry, for the first time, smiled back at him. Neither of them said anything else until they were just outside Liverpool Street Station in London; Remus broke the silence, when a sudden though occurred to him. "Harry, what do you like to eat, you see it's just that I'm not used to cooking for children?" There was no reply. "Harry, are you okay?" Remus shifted the position he was sitting it, so he could see Harry's face. Harry's eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. "Am I really that boring company?" He asked the sleeping boy, he got no reply. He gently lifted Harry's thick rimmed glasses off of his nose, and put them in his pocket, stood up (making sure he wasn't going to drop Harry as he walked.) And stepped off of the train. 

He was still negotiating Harry's sleeping form as he searched in his pockets for his keys outside his small, two bedroom flat. He carried Harry into his bedroom, removed his shoes and put him in the bed. After doing that he went into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa. Dumbledore was going to kill him when he found out that he had Harry. Oh well Dumbledore could wait until the morning. It was then that Remus realised the first flaw in his plan. Although he had two bedrooms in the flat one of them was the room he used for his transformation. He had magically reinforced it and soundproofed it. That meant there was only one bedroom, where the hell was Harry meant to sleep. In the end Remus gave up thinking about it and fell asleep where he was sitting.

A longer chapter, see I can write them. Again any reviews will be kindly accepted apart from flames, theres really no point to them is there. If I do get any they will be saved and then used to hatch baby dragons eggs.


	7. Chapter Seven

As ever thanks for the reviews, enjoy the chapter. Which is actually longer than usual.

Remus rolled over in his sleep-and promptly fell off of the sofa. He woke with a start, confused briefly as to why he was lying on his living room floor. He clambered up off of the floor and sat back on the sofa, the events of yesterday playing in his mind. It seemed very surreal that Harry was asleep in his bed. He got up again and walked over to his bedroom, and he pushed the door open. He could just make out the lump under the covers and the tuft of jet-black hair on the pillow. Remus shut the door softly, not wanting to wake Harry.

About two hours later the kitchen door was pushed open and Harry walked in.

"Morning," Remus greeted him cheerfully, sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea, "hungry?"

Harry shook his head. Remus looked at him carefully, he looked better than he had yesterday, but his naturally untidy hair was more out of place than Remus remembered seeing it.

"You have to eat something. You didn't eat anything yesterday." He beckoned Harry over. "Look toast, cereal, er fruit or, erm chocolate," he trailed off lamely, not being able to think of anything that six year old boys would like to eat, "okay maybe not chocolate, but you must like something?" he looked pleadingly at Harry.

"I like toast" Harry said quietly. The look of relief on Remus's face was easily visible. 

"Okay, toast I can do." Remus got up and put a couple of pieces of bread in a toaster on the side. Harry sat down at the table just as Remus sat next to him. 

"Did you sleep okay? It's just you fell asleep on the train, and I had to carry you home." Harry looked apologetically at him. 

"I'm really sorry Mr Lupin but…" Remus interrupted him.

"Harry you can call me Remus." Any further conversation was halted by two slices of bread jumping out of the toaster. Remus removed it, and started spreading jam on to them, after dropping them on a slightly chipped plate he placed them in front of Harry. He silently watched Harry eat the first piece, he didn't seem to want the other one. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

"But…" Harry started. Remus simply raised his eyebrows and Harry fell silent.

"Do you want to go and watch some television or something while I clean up?" Remus asked. Harry slid off of the chair and walked into the living room. Remus washed up both his and Harry's plates- all the time thinking about how he was going to explain everything to Harry. The boy had grown up with muggles, he thought magic was imaginary. 

He put the final plate in the rack, and walked into the living room where Harry was sitting, he sat down next to him, picked up the remote control and turned the television off. He turned to face Harry.

"Harry I have to tell you something." The look on Harry's face confused him- when Remus had said it Harry looked upset and a little hurt.

"It's okay if you want to take me back to the Dursley's. I had a really nice time here." He said dejectedly. Remus looked shocked.

"What, I'm not taking you back to the Dursley's. Whatever gave you that idea?" Harry shrugged and looked down at Remus's threadbare carpet. "Look Harry I need to explain something to you. You remember I asked you whether you believed in magic" Harry nodded, unsure of where this was going on. "Magic does exist you see, erm you're a wizard!" Harry looked at him, for a minute, shocked. Then he smiled.

" I'm too old to believe in fairies and giants and goblins." 

"Harry I'm telling the truth. You're a wizard." Remus said, trying to keep his voice at a believable pitch. "This may sound totally unbelievable, but it's true. Witches and wizards really do exist, and for that matter so do fairies, giants and goblins." Harry still looked unconvinced. "Your parents were both a witch and wizard." Harry's eyes looked straight into Remus's.

"Really?" He still sounded unsure.

"Yep." 

"I don't believe you, magic can't exist." Remus reached into his pockets and pulled out his wand. 

"Okay then watch this," he waved the wand and pointed it towards a book on the desk the other side of the room, "wingardium leviosa." The book rose several feet of the desk, and hovered there for several seconds before Remus let it fall back on the desk. Harry looked shocked. "Now do you believe me?" he said smiling. 

"My Mum and Dad could do that?" 

Remus nodded, "So will you." 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So magic really does exist?" 

"It really does." 

"Is that how I turned my teacher's hair blue?" Remus looked at him with an amused expression on his face- he hadn't heard this story.

"I reckon so."

"Can you teach me to do magic?" 

"Er, not until you have a wand, and I should only teach you basic stuff. Otherwise you'll be to far ahead by the time you go to Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?" Harry asked interested, "and is a wand the thing you waved to make the book fly?"

"Hogwarts is a school witches and wizards go to when they are eleven, to learn magic. And yeah a wand is the thing I waved around." 

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" 

"Yeah, years ago. With your parents."

"Did you like it?"

Remus nodded, his brain was hit with a thousand different memories. Ones of James, Lily, Peter and Sirius. He tried desperately hard to get any memories that had Sirius in out of his head - the traitor, it was his fault Harry had been sent to live with the Dursley's in the first place, his fault that James and Lily had been killed. He banished those thoughts from his head. "Yeah it was brilliant."

Harry didn't look like he could think of anything else to ask. His whole manner had changed, his emerald green eyes seemed to glow with something Remus couldn't place. He definitely looked happier. Remus moved from the sofa and pulled a large leather bound book off of a shelf. He brought it over to show Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his voice sounded intrigued. 

"A photo album," Remus said simply, "mainly pictures of me at Hogwarts actually."

A sudden thought occurred to Harry, "are there any pictures of my Mum and Dad in there?" Remus nodded. "Can I see them?" Harry's young voice sounded tinged with hopefulness, "please." Remus, who still couldn't believe that the Dursley's hadn't even let the poor boy see a picture of his parents, opened the album and started flicking through the pages. He stopped when he found the picture he had been looking for, James and Lily's wedding day. He showed the picture to Harry.

"Well that's your Dad," He said pointing at the waving figure, "and that's your Mum." 

"Why's the, why is the picture moving?" Harry asked confused.

"Wizard pictures move, just Muggle ones that don't, its perfectly normal in a wizard picture."

"What's a Muggle?" 

"A non-magic person, like one of the Dursleys."

Harry moved closer to Remus so he could see the picture. Nervously (as he was not sure how Harry would react) Remus put his left arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry, to his amazement, moved even closer, resting his head on Remus's chest. Remus stroked his hair, as the young boy studied the picture. 

"Are you in this picture?" Remus nodded, and pointed out his younger self. He actually didn't look that much different than he had seven or eight years ago. "Whose he?" Harry indicated a man standing next to his father. Remus went pale. Of all the people Harry had to ask about, it had to be Sirius.

"Er, he's an old friend of your parents." 

"What's his name?" 

"Sirius Black."

"Did I know him?" Remus thought for a minute, he couldn't tell Harry Sirius was his godfather; the man was the reason Harry had no parents. On the other hand he didn't want to lie to Harry. 

"Sort of," Remus turned the page in the hopes of changing the conversation away from Sirius Black. His plan worked. Remus spent the next three-quarters of an hour looking at old photos with Harry. Harry was fairly quiet the whole time, only occasionally asking questions. Remus turned over the last page in the book. "That's it," he shut the book, "you okay?" Harry's head was still resting on his chest and his legs were curled up on the sofa. He looked up and nodded, he looked a bit distant. Remus supposed it was fairly understandable, the boy hadn't seen his parents in years.

Remus decided it was time to stop delaying the inevitable. He had to go and see Albus Dumbledore. He mentally went through the points that favoured him keeping Harry. "Harry, how do you fancy going on a little trip?" Harry shrugged.

"Who are we going to see?" 

"An old friend." Remus said, getting up and walking over to a fireplace the other side of the room. Harry followed him. 

"Do they live a long way away? How are we getting there?" Harry asked in a very childlike way. 

"By floo powder" was the reply Harry got as Remus reached into a small pot and pulled out a handful of powder. 

"Is that magic?" Remus nodded,

"Harry…" Remus stopped, what would be the best way to get Harry there. He'd never travelled by floo before. "Harry, come here." Harry obliged, Remus swept him up into his arms. If he held onto Harry very tightly, he should be okay. As long as he didn't drop him.

He took out his wand. "incendio," he said pointing the wand at the fireplace, as flames instantly burst up. Harry leaned forward intrigued by more magic. Remus threw the powder into the fire, which turned emerald green. "Albus Dumbledore's office, acid pops." He then stepped into the fire, ignoring Harry's surprised gasp.

Oh dear, off to see Dumbledore next. Don't think he's going to be happy with Remus.

Okay just some general answers to questions I've been asked.

No Sirius won't be making an appearance in this story, Harry will be brought up believing Sirius is evil. If I do make a sequel of this at the time of third year, he might make an appearance. I do love him but it would be wrong to bring him in.

I'm sorry for not posting often enough, I'm at work at the moment (okay work experience same thing, just no money) I have school and a music theory exam on Saturday which I am going to fail as I know nothing about it. I write whenever I can. I haven't been at lessons at school to write (Most of my stuff is originally written in Biology and Latin) Slash stuff is best written in Chemistry (Don't ask, you don't want to know.)

The ministry might not be happy with Harry at Remus's but… you'll have to wait.

If it's not clear why Harry wasn't happy to see Remus after he said he knew his parents it's because he felt slightly bitter he hadn't come earlier. He's a neglected six year old, he's allowed to be bitter,

Oh and thanks to my reviewer Pickle, who's reviewed loads. Thought I'd mention it cos I'm really grateful, thanks a bundle.

Please review-it makes me feel loved.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hello, sorry for the long delay, but we have had so much school work recently, and I've been in Scarborough (A week without the internet, ask my friends, I was nearly going mad.) and on Work experience and had concerts. In other words, I've had no spare time at all.  
  
The pair emerged in a large circular room, the walls were covered with moving portraits of sleeping men and women, the room was cluttered with hundreds of interesting looking contraptions. Although Harry seemed in no rush to be put down, he did raise his head off of Remus's chest and look around, enchanted by the many whirring instruments, moving pictures and objects that were obviously over-flowing with magic. Remus watched his intrigued face with amusement, he knew if he put Harry down and left him to his own devices he'd have broken something within seconds.  
  
The door to the room suddenly swung open and a very old man swept in, his magenta robes trailing the ground behind him. He seemed very worried about something and looked as though he hadn't slept in days. He stopped when he saw Remus.  
  
"Ah Remus," he stopped, trying to think of the right thing to say, "there's been a slight problem at the Dursley's, it seems Harry has." He trailed off as he saw the dark haired child in Remus's arms. "That would explain where he is." Although he seemed relieved that Harry was safe, he didn't seem that happy that Harry was in Remus's arms.  
  
Remus smiled nervously at his former headmaster, "surprise!" He said weakly, avoiding the man's blue eyes.  
  
"Remus, how many times have we been through this?" Albus Dumbledore said, his tone exasperated. "Harry is safer at the Dursley's house."  
  
"But he wasn't happy there, they didn't look after him," Remus pleaded, "he's better with me, I'll look after him, please Albus."  
  
"Remus, the spells surrounding the Dursley's house are strong because they are blood relations, your not related to him."  
  
"He doesn't like them, they don't take care of him, they hate him!"  
  
"I'm sure they don't hate Harry." Albus replied, although his tone was starting to sound less sure.  
  
Remus went in for the kill, sensing the headmaster was weakening. "How's he safe with them if he's not happy? Surely he would be better with me?" Albus beckoned his former pupil over to him. Remus put Harry down and sat on a red velvet backed chair. Albus searched through a drawer in his desk, and eventually pulled out a large gold contraption, it was covered with silver and bronze dials and buttons. He gave it to Harry who took it nervously.  
  
"You can play with this if you want?" Albus said kindly.  
  
"Is that wise?" Remus said, convinced that whether Harry would mean to or not he would break it, "he is only six."  
  
"Oh don't worry, he can't break it." Albus said reassuringly. Harry turned a large bronze dial anticlockwise, there was a loud cracking noise. "Apparently I was wrong." Albus said his eyes twinkling. Harry went pale,  
  
"I'm sorry, it was an accident." He said quickly, looking terribly guilty.  
  
"Don't worry, it's easily fixed." He took his wand out of his pocket, and flicked it at the object. "It's fixed."  
  
Harry still looked unconvinced, but sat on the floor next to Remus's chair still holding the device in his hands.  
  
Albus went back to talking to Remus. "Remus, my boy, it simply is feasible for Harry to live with you. Your condition makes it impossible."  
  
"I can hire a baby sitter, it's only three days a month."  
  
"And where would that baby sitter stay, you couldn't have them in the house?"  
  
"I'd figure something out," he told his former headmaster, "please Albus?" He knew he was starting to sound desperate, but he couldn't help it. "I'm sure Harry would rather stay with me than with the Dursley's, he hates them." He looked down at Harry, in hope of some support. Harry hadn't been listening and was ignoring him.  
  
"Harry," Remus addressed him directly, "who would you rather live with, me or the Dursleys?"  
  
Harry looked up at him and answered without any hesitation. "You."  
  
"It's not an option, Remus." Albus cut in. Remus tried to say something else, but the headmaster stopped him.  
  
"He can stay with you for a week. That gives the Dursley's time to calm down, I'll talk to them myself. I'll try to make Harry's life with them more pleasant."  
  
Remus scowled at him, "but."  
  
"Remus, I would rather have Harry live elsewhere as well, but he is safest where he was."  
  
"I won't let him go back." Remus said, his voice sounding determined. "You haven't seen how they treat him. Whatever you say won't change them."  
  
"Remus, they will change. Harry is safer there than anywhere else." Albus paused for a minute and glanced at Harry checking whether he seemed to be listening, he didn't. "You know how unsafe Harry would be away from the Dursleys. The conditions of the magic that protects him include that he has to live with the Dursley's. It's too unsafe for him to live anywhere else. You know, as well as I do, what would happen to Harry if a DeathEater got hold of him. He'd be dead before we even knew he was missing."  
  
Remus looked defeated, he picked Harry up again and stormed off, throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire.  
  
"I won't let you go back there. I can protect you more than Dumbledore's silly little protection charms." He told Harry as they arrived back at his flat. He left Harry in the lounge and made himself a very strong cup of tea. He brought it back in and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Now where can we move where that horrid Dumbledore can't find us?"  
  
Harry looked confused. "Well," Remus told Harry," we can't stay here. How do you fancy living in France, no wait too many frogs and it's far too close. Maybe Italy, it's nice and warm there in the summer or maybe Spain. Although I don't speak any Spanish." Remus didn't seem to show any signs of stopping, so Harry rested his head on Remus's chest, and listened to the older man as he carried on talking.  
  
"Heck, why stay in Europe. America sounds nice, and they speak English. Or Australia, really good weather there. Or maybe."  
  
The shortest chapter I've written in months. Sorry, the next one is Remus/Harry bonding. And again sorry for the delay posting- I've had it typed up now for ages-I just forgot I had typed it up. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Yeah there has been a bit of a delay hasn't there. This chapter is being posted on my third anniversary of having an account on fanfiction.net, I've been reading fanfics for about three and a half years but I was too lazy to get an account before then so…

Anyway there are a number of reasons for the delay. I have got really important exams in the summer so I have not had much free time recently. Another reason is I have been working on other material and this story kind of got forgotten about. The biggest reason is that this is the most horrible chapter for me to write, it's a fairly important chapter but not in terms of the plot. It's important for Remus and Harry bonding. I needed to write it but I have found it really hard. The next chapter should be easier to write.

Thanks for the continued reviews even without updates, huge cliché but it is really good to get reviewed and it does encourage writers, so more please for this chapter.

****

Chapter Nine

The next morning Remus sat at the kitchen table pouring over various brochures leaflets and maps that he had picked up the day before. After he had brought Harry back from seeing Dumbledore and after he had calmed down a bit over Dumbledore's insistence that Harry must return to the Dursley's, he had taken Harry out shopping in the local town centre. He'd had to buy Harry a few new clothes and, although all of the clothes were quite cheap, he looked far better in them than he had in any of Dudley's old clothes, for one thing they actually fitted him. He'd also had to buy a camp bed for Harry to sleep on, he'd put it in the corner of his bedroom, Harry was still asleep on it at the moment. Remus wasn't entirely sure his back could cope with another night of sleeping on the sofa.

He put down one of the glossy leaflets and picked up another. He'd decided against the idea of leaving the country. Too much hassle trying to get settled in another country, he'd never been overly brilliant with languages anyway. He'd had enough trouble when Dumbledore had made the whole school have French lessons. Sirius had taken to it instantly, James had been slightly hesitant but had then also taken to it. Peter had already been able to speak the language as his parents had taken him on holiday there several times, it had just been Remus who couldn't learn it. Not helped by his teacher, Professor Manwise, who had been totally useless from the first lesson. Instead he was trying to find somewhere that he could take Harry for the day, Dumbledore would change his mind, Remus was sure of it.

He flicked through one telling him all about some fun fair down on the coast, then another telling him about Southend on Sea and what a wonderful, charming atmosphere the seaside resort had. Remus snorted, from what he knew of the place he wouldn't have described it like that.

Finally he found one that seemed to be perfect, he put the leaflet down as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Remus greeted him, as the boy rubbed sleep out of his emerald eyes. Harry was still in his pyjamas.

Harry gave him a lopsided smile in acknowledgement of hearing him, Remus smiled, seemed Harry had inherited James's hate of the morning. 

Remus set about making breakfast. They sat in virtual silence while eating, then, when Harry had finished his toast Remus cleared his throat, Harry looked up expectantly.

"Er, I thought we could go out somewhere today, " he said, while starting to do the washing up, "you know, do something fun." Remus grimaced inwardly, he was still not good with dealing with children. He was more terrified of telling Harry something than he was facing DeathEater's; it was actually quite pathetic.

"Where?" 

"Er the zoo. There's a few locally, well two, but the nearest one isn't brilliant."

"Okay," Harry answered, "when are we going?"

"Well now I suppose," Remus replied, "if you want to get your coat." 

He had barely got the words out of his mouth before Harry had run off to get his jacket.

"Well that was easier than I thought it'd be." Remus said to himself as he went to look for his own coat.

***

The two of them stood outside the gates of the zoo. The queue to get in wasn't as large as Remus had thought it would be, as most children were at school. Remus felt a guilty twinge; Harry should really be at school as well. It was his fault that he wasn't. The delay to get in was mainly because there was a school party that had to be checked in.

Eventually they made it through the gates and into the zoo. Remus looked at the glossy map that had been thrust into his hand as they had entered.

"Well what do you want to see?" he asked the small dark haired figure standing next to him, Harry shrugged. This wasn't particularly helpful to Remus.

"Okay then, why don't we go and see what's this way?" 

They wandered aimlessly around the park for about an hour, stopping to look at various animals as they went. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself but Remus was exhausted. The entire zoo was situated on a steep hill. Remus was shocked to find that he was feeling so tired from walking around for an hour. Remus mate, he thought to himself, you're getting old.

Harry eventually seemed to be tiring slightly; Remus used this to his own advantage and suggested they stopped for lunch. He searched the map until he found the nearest restaurant, which was naturally back up the hill. Remus groaned, he didn't think his legs could take anymore.

After Harry and himself had eaten and after Remus felt he could use his legs again they set off back round the park. They managed to find an almost flat area and Remus was determined that they stayed there for as long as possible. He was even happier when he discovered that there was a random train that went on rides around the park, he was quite content to sit down and travel around the park. 

Eventually the trains ride finished and Remus was forced to use his own legs again. Harry seemed to have gained energy and forced Remus to walk right to the other end of the zoo to see the parrots that they'd managed to miss earlier. 

Harry, being young, had decided that the parrots were boring the moment that they arrived there and wanted to see something more dangerous and more interesting. Remus glanced over at a huge sign advertising various shows that were on throughout the day. There was one in about five minutes in almost exactly the same place they were at the moment, a load of reptiles were being brought from the reptile house. Maybe Harry would find that more interesting.

A/N

Erg that was horrible, it seemed really cheesy, I'm not fond of this chapter but all attempts to change it have made it even worse so I'm sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.

Dunno when the next chapter will be up, keep checking or if you ask in a review I'll try to email you. I'll try and get it up as quickly as possible, cos I really don't like this chapter but anyway…

Thanks for all the reviews that I've got for this chapter already.

Please review, it helps.


	10. Chapter Ten

****

Hey again. Here we go chapter ten. I think I should get a medal for getting it out so quickly.

****

Chapter Ten

The week went by, far quicker than Remus had wanted it to. After recovering from the shock of hearing Harry speaking parseltongue during the reptile show at the zoo the rest of the week had gone remarkably smoothly. Remus had neglected to tell Albus Dumbledore that the 'Boy Who Lived' was also the 'Boy Who Talks To Snakes.' Remus had managed to smooth the whole thing over at the zoo by babbling on about how Harry had pretended to talk to snakes ever since he was a very small child. The manager of the zoo had looked as though he was convinced Remus was mad, Remus himself wasn't sure if he had blamed him, it had been very odd to hear hissing noises coming from a six year old boy. Harry hadn't even realised he had spoken a different language. Remus had pretended that nothing strange had happened and Harry was convinced that most wizards could speak to snakes. Remus wasn't prepared to tell him that only Dark Wizards could usually talk to snakes.

Remus hadn't even mentioned to Harry that he was meant to be going back to the Dursley's today. He'd decided to leave Harry watching cartoons on the television while he went back to see Dumbledore to plead again that Harry could stay with him.

Harry seemed perfectly happy to be left, even if Remus did feel slightly guilty and apprehensive about leaving a six year old boy alone in a flat. Remus travelled to Hogwarts via floo powder arriving in Dumbledore's office seconds after he left his flat.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, a long quill in his hand apparently writing a letter, Fawkes the Phoenix on a perch behind him, the red and gold feathers in his plumage glinting in the sunlight.

"Ah Remus," the old man said without even looking up, "I wondered how long it would be before you showed up." 

"You can't make him go back to them, you just can't." Remus pleaded angrily striding across the room until he was directly in front of Dumbledore's desk. 

Dumbledore sighed looking up at his former student. "Remus I have already spoken to the Dursley's; they have agreed to show Harry a little more kindness in the future."

"And you believe them? I've seen Harry with them; they treat him like dirt! I won't let him go back."

"Remus the matter is out of your hands. You know the protections that surround Harry at Little Whinging. He is not safe living anywhere else. I have put too many wards around the house."

"But why? Can't you just as easily put them around where I live?" Remus replied, he was determined that Dumbledore would not win. 

"You are not of his blood Remus, that would cancel out half of the wards instantly. He has to live with his family. Do you want Harry to be safe?"

Remus paused before replying, if he said 'yes' Dumbledore would say that he had agreed to take Harry back to the Dursleys, if he said 'no' then Dumbledore would say that he didn't care enough about Harry and would send him back anyway. Instead of an answer he gave a slight grunt that could have been taken either way.

"Remus, in a few years Harry will be at Hogwarts more than he would be with them. I can arrange for him to see you at weekends, you can take him to Hogsmeade, maybe he could even stay with you for Christmas."

"He won't want to know me, if he even remembers me. He'll think I abandoned him, he won't even want to talk to me." Remus said bitterly.

"He won't think you abandoned him, it's only a few years."

"Yeah his childhood, by the time he goes to Hogwarts he won't have even had a happy childhood. The Dursley's will continue to tell him that he is the scum of the earth. They might not even let him go to Hogwarts."

"They will let him go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied looking the younger man in the eyes. "Remus I know that you care deeply for Harry but…"

"But what?" Remus broke in angrily, "I have to understand that he's safer at a place where the people hate him and he's desperately unhappy just because you say so!"

"Remus, you will take Harry back to the Dursley's today." Dumbledore said firmly.

"But…" Remus tried to cut in but Dumbledore ignored him.

"I will go and see him a few days when he's settled and I'll have to wipe his memory, it's not safe to have a young boy knowing all our secrets."

"Why wipe his memory, he won't understand the strange things that happen otherwise? He'll think that no-one cares about him."

"Remus it's better this way."

"But it's not, " Remus's voice cracked and he broke off. 

"Remus I'm sorry."

Remus didn't reply but stormed off back through the fireplace. 

***

Neither Harry nor Remus had spoken much the entire journey to Surrey. Remus just didn't know how to start a conversation with the boy he was about to abandon to a childhood of misery.

Eventually the train pulled to a stop at Little Whinging train station. The two of them got off onto a bustling platform and started the short walk to Privet Drive.

Before long they had reached the end of Privet Drive. Remus was fighting the urge to just turn and walk Harry back the other way, back towards his flat, but he knew that even if he didn't take Harry back to the Dursley's today, Dumbledore would take him back tomorrow, or the day after.

Harry looked very small as they stood outside number four. He spoke for the first time in hours.

"Do I have to go back?" Remus didn't trust himself to speak so just nodded. Harry's eyes simply screamed betrayal. Remus looked away.

The door of number four opened and Petunia Dursley appeared out of it.

"Boy will you get here now!" she hissed at Harry, "whatever will the neighbours think?"

Remus knelt down next to the boy; he had no idea what to say so instead he hugged Harry. At first Harry resisted before he put his arms around Remus. Remus had no idea how long they stayed there like that, but eventually they were dragged apart by Petunia's voice insisting that Harry go inside.

Harry walked off reluctantly; Remus didn't stay to watch the door shut but instead walked off down the road, wiping his face with his sleeves as he went.

He heard the door click shut behind him as he strode off down the street, not looking back once.

**__**

The End

A/N

Yeah okay, just remember any flames I get are used to hatch baby dragons.

I swear this is the end, this is a totally (kinda) canon fic, Harry won't remember meeting Remus and the next time he sees him is on the Hogwarts Express.

Right I'd like to thank all of my reviewers (that doesn't mean that you can stop reviewing however.) and my various beta readers, this chapter was betaed during a Chemistry lesson by RozPottz but the rest of the story was betaed by Aranel-Elf. Thanks loads to both of you.

Anyway lots of reviews would be nice for the last chapter, which is a not to subtle hint.

Anyway thanks again for reading the fic.


	11. Chapter Ten Alternative Version

Hey again…

Some readers, understandably, wanted the end of the story to be different so I'm posting the other version of the last chapter. Don't blame me for the ending, my friends who decided that they preferred a depressing canon ending, voted for it. The majority of this chapter is the same but the ending is different so you can just skip to there if you want.

This is going to be my last update until about the 25th of June because I have very important exams coming up and I need to revise for them (which is a novelty I can tell you.) I am going to write if I have time but nothing (unless it's really important) will be updated. 

I promise I will be back then. Cos I have no school for weeks (woohoo)

Anyway…

****

Alternative Chapter Ten

The week went by, far quicker than Remus had wanted it to. After recovering from the shock of hearing Harry speaking parseltongue during the reptile show at the zoo the rest of the week had gone remarkably smoothly. Remus had neglected to tell Albus Dumbledore that the 'Boy who lived' was also the 'Boy who talks to snakes.' Remus had managed to smooth the whole thing over at the zoo but babbling on about how Harry had pretended to talk to snakes ever since he was a child. The manager of the zoo had looked as though he was convinced Remus was mad, Remus himself wasn't sure if he had blamed him, it had been very odd to hear hissing noises coming from a six year old boy. Harry hadn't even realised he had spoken a different language. Remus had pretended that nothing strange had happened and Harry was convinced that most wizards could speak to snakes. Remus wasn't prepared to tell him that only Dark Wizards could usually talk to snakes.

Remus hadn't even mentioned to Harry that he was meant to be going back to the Dursley's today. He'd decided to leave Harry watching television while he went back to see Dumbledore to plead again that Harry could stay with him.

Harry seemed perfectly happy to be left, even if Remus did feel slightly guilty and apprehensive about leaving a six year old boy alone in a flat. Remus travelled to Hogwarts via floo powder arriving in Dumbledore's office seconds after he left his flat.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, a long quill in his hand apparently writing a letter.

"Ah Remus," the old man said without even looking up, "I wondered how long it would be before you showed up." 

"You can't make him go back to them, you just can't." Remus pleaded angrily striding across the room until he was directly in front of Dumbledore's desk. 

Dumbledore sighed looking up at his former student. "Remus I have already spoken to the Dursley's, they have agreed to show Harry a little more kindness in the future."

"And you believe them? I've seen Harry with them, they treat him like dirt! I won't let him go back."

"Remus the matter is out of your hands. You know the protections that surround Harry at Little Whinging. He is not safe living anywhere else. I have put too many wards around the house.

"But why? Can't you just as easily put them around where I live?" Remus replied, he was determined that Dumbledore would not win. 

"You are not of his blood Remus, that would cancel out half of the wards instantly. Do you want Harry to be safe?

Remus paused before replying, if he said yes Dumbledore would say that he had agreed to take Harry back to the Dursleys, if he said no then Dumbledore would say that he didn't care enough about Harry and would send him back anyway. Instead of an answer he gave a slight grunt that could have been taken either way.

"Remus, in a few years Harry will be at Hogwarts more than he would be with them. I can arrange for him to see you at weekends, you can take him to Hogsmeade, maybe he could even stay with you for Christmas."

"He won't want to know me, if he even remembers me. He'll think I abandoned him, he won't even want to talk to me." Remus said bitterly.

"He won't think you abandoned him, it's only a few years."

"Yeah his childhood, by the time he goes to Hogwarts he won't have even had a happy childhood. The Dursley's will continue to tell him that he is the scum of the earth. They might not even let him go to Hogwarts."

"They will let him go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied looking the younger man in the eyes. "Remus I know that you care deeply for Harry but,"

"But what?" Remus broke in angrily, "I have to understand that he's safer at a place where the people hate him and he's desperately unhappy just because you say so!"

"Remus, you will take Harry back to the Dursley's today." 

"But…" Remus tried to cut in but Dumbledore ignored him.

"I will go and see him a few days when he's settled and I'll have to wipe his memory, it's not safe to have a young boy knowing all our secrets."

"Why wipe his memory, he won't understand the strange things that happen otherwise?"

"Remus it's better this way."

"But it's not, " Remus's voice cracked and he broke off. 

"Remus I'm sorry."

Remus didn't reply but stormed off back through the fireplace. 

***

Neither Harry nor Remus had spoken much the entire journey to Surrey. Remus just didn't know how to start a conversation with the boy he was about to abandon to a childhood of misery.

Eventually the train pulled to a stop at Little Whinging train station. The two of them got off onto a bustling platform and started the short walk to Privet Drive.

Before long they had reached the end of Privet Drive. Remus was fighting the urge to just turn and walk Harry back the other way, back towards his flat, but he knew that even if he didn't take Harry back to the Dursley's today, Dumbledore would take him back tomorrow, or the day after.

Harry looked very small as they stood outside number four. He spoke for the first time in hours.

"Do I have to go back?" Remus didn't trust himself to speak so just nodded. Harry's eyes simply screamed betrayal. Remus looked away.

The door of number four opened and Petunia Dursley appeared out of it.

"Boy will you get here now!" she hissed at Harry, "whatever will the neighbours think?"

Remus knelt down next to the boy; he had no idea what to say so instead he hugged Harry. At first Harry resisted before he put his arms around Remus. Remus had no idea how long they stayed there like that, but eventually they were dragged apart by Petunia's voice insisting that Harry go inside.

__

Re-written from here

Remus stood up and gently pushed Harry away towards the door before turning and walking away down the road.

He heard the door click shut behind him. He had barely walked five paces before he stopped.

What the hell was he doing?

He was deserting a child to years of misery.

Remus spun around and walked back towards number four. He knocked determinedly on the front door, it was opened by Vernon Dursley who looked rather red in the face.

"You," he said, "what do you want this time?" 

"Harry actually," Remus, said as though that was perfectly obvious, "where is he?"

"Causing more trouble, what did you expect?"

"Well can I see him because he's coming back with me." 

"As much as I would love to let that happen I can not."

"Why?" 

"That old bloke told us that he had to stay here. He was not to leave with you under any circumstance."

Remus could have killed Dumbledore, how could have thought that Remus would go against his wishes and rescue Harry?

"He lied, he just contacted me and told me to collect him."

Even Remus didn't believe his own lie so he couldn't imagine that anyone else would. He could see Mr Dursley working this out in his mind. Behind him he saw a movement, Harry.

Harry pushed past his Uncle to get to Remus. Remus knelt down; he was surprised to see that Harry had been crying, he hugged the small boy. He glanced at Vernon Dursley who appeared to be still slightly confused at the situation, Remus also saw that Harry's bag was right by the front door. He grabbed it and Harry's hand and pulled them away from the house.

He heard Vernon's shout as he realised what was going on, so he broke into a run Harry desperately trying to keep up behind him. 

***

Remus came back through the fireplace into his living room. He'd left Harry behind while he went to, once again, plead with Dumbledore.

Harry was waiting for him. 

"What did he say? Can I stay with you?"

Remus couldn't answer him but simply nodded. 

"Really?" Harry said, his face looked totally shocked.

"Yeah." Remus said simply finding his voice at last. Harry rushed into Remus's arms. "Well sorry mate," Remus said putting his arms around the boy, "but it looks like you're stuck with me for a lot longer."

**__**

The End Take Two

A/N-Yeah so the usual drill please review, never know it might persuade me to write more stories to upload when I come back.


End file.
